


won't we be quite the pair?

by lurkingspecter (orphan_account)



Category: Candyman (1992)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lurkingspecter
Summary: After the police take her husband’s body away, Helen calls for Candyman and waits.





	won't we be quite the pair?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mirror

He didn’t come all at once, as he had before. A single bee flew out of the sink and landed on her lips. It crawled across them, tickling, a light flirtation. More soon followed. She let them flow from the spout and engulf her.

She felt more loved here, inhaling the stench of gore, feeling his thousand little touches, than she had anywhere else.

His voice hummed through the drone of his emissaries:

“Helen. You called for me.”

There was a note of surprise in his tone, as well as satisfaction.

“I did.”

The bees about her waist solidified into a hand and a hook. When she leaned back, her bald head met a pair of lips, and his face appeared over her shoulder.

“You are mine now.”

It wasn’t a question, but she turned it about in her mind like one nevertheless. She looked at her face in the mirror, at the ruin fire had made of her skin, at the few tufts of hair remaining on her head.

_I am a horror,_ Helen thought. _And it suits me._

“Yes. But you’re mine, too.”

He grinned, as if this was all he had ever hoped for, and kissed her.


End file.
